The number of antennas utilized in modern wireless devices (e.g. smartphones) are increasing in order to support new cellular bands between 600 MHz to 3800 MHz multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), carrier aggregation, wireless local area network (WLAN), Near Field Communication (NFC), (Global Positioning System (GPS), or other communications, for example, which poses a challenge due to the volume or space required for each antenna to achieve good performance. For example, the performance of antennas in mobile phones (as among other devices) is related to the volume or space allocated and the physical placement in the mobile device or mobile phone. Increasing the allocated volume for the antenna can result in better antenna performance in terms of S11 (reflection coefficient) and radiated efficiency. The width of the display and batteries is often nearly as wide as the mobile device itself, for example, and the available volume for antennas at the circumference near these components is very limited and in many cases not usable for antennas as result of coupled interference. Other components like the USB connector, the audio jack, different user control buttons and additional receivers or transmitters, are normally also placed at the circumference, reducing the volume for the antenna even more. Therefore, it is desired to provide antenna modules with low space consumption and good performance for wireless communication devices.